1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a carrier, and more particularly, to a carrier having solid antenna.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most antennae used on conventional carriers are fabricated with a plane structure, and the fabrication of the antennae is accomplished by forming antenna conductors (such as micro-bands) on a top surface and a bottom surface of the carrier. However, the conventional antennae characterized with plane structure are designated for transmitting single frequency signals, and are inadequate to be applied to transmit multi-frequency signals. Moreover, the asymmetrical design of the conventional antennae also causes poor directivity to magnetic field, which further adds more difficulty to their usage in transmitting high frequency signals.